Where are you going to, Mary?
by AzaleaSun-glow
Summary: It was a dark and rainy night when Mike met Mary. He knows there's something strange about her, but he can't figure out what. Boy are they in for a surprise when they find out what sort of mess she's in. Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a rainy night,when the wind was howling and lightning streaked the sky. Mike Nesmith, a member of a rock 'n' roll group called The Monkees, was taking a cruise out on the town. It was a horrible night to do so, he knew, but it was better than staying home alone.

It was during one of those lightning strikes that something caught his eye. He slammed of his breaks and pulled the car-dubbed the Monkee Mobile- over to the side of the road. Lightning striked again and the image became clearer. There was a girl sitting on the curb.

He opened the passenger side of the car and slid out awkwardly onto the sidewalk. "You okay?" He asked as he approached her. When he got closer he noticed she was viciously wiping her face. She had been crying.

She stood up from the curb and straightened the pleats of her skirt.

"I'm fine," she croaked.

"You need a lift?" He asked, indicating the car that was still running.

She shook her head and began walking away. The feeling he got in his stomach was not too pleasing.

"Hey!" He called out suddenly surprising himself "you can't go walking the streets alone at night."

His protective Texan spirit had kicked in. A girl was not suppose to be walking alone in the rain. Bad things could happen and he certainly didn't want that on his head. Without thinking, Mike quickly ran back to the car, pulled the keys out of the ignition and frantically sprinted after the girl.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike shouted. She turned her head and stared, watching him race to her side. He grabbed her arm and held on as he began panting.

"Sorry...but...you...shouldn't..." He didn't get to finish. He was too out of breath. When he had finally caught his breath enough to speak again he asked "What were ya doing out there?"

He looked her right in the face and when he did she looked straight at the ground. She shrugged her shoulders, but allowed him to drag her back to the car and drive her away toward the pad.

"What's your name?" He asked, his Texas accent a little over exaggerated.

"Mary," she replied quietly.

Mike almost thought he heard a boonies drawl, but decided to ignore it as he asked his next question.

"Where you from? Don't quite sound like from around here."

Mary nodded her head in agreement and replied "You don't sound like your from around here either."

She definitely had a boonies drawl.

"But,"she added shyly, "I'm from Missouri."

The way Mary talked almost reminded him of his friend and band mate Peter. Shy, and nieve.

When they had finally reached the pad, he noticed that he rain had stopped. He also noticed that the lights were on inside the apartment. Someone must be home.

They both got out of the car and he lead her to the door. Now that they were finally in the light he could see that she had short light brown hair-the same shade as Peter's-and thick squarish glasses.

"Anybody home?" He called as he took off his green wool hat.

"Up here," he heard a muffled voice say. It sounded like Micky.

Suddenly remembering the short female companion trailing close behind, he turned around and said "Why don't you take off your jacket and make yourself comfortable."

Mary nodded and did just as he said. The only thing was she didn't look comfortable. He decided to ignore that fact for a moment.

" 'scuse me, be right back," he said as he quickly climbed the spiral staircase to the room he shared with his friend Micky.

"Micky you in there?" He called as he entered the room.

"Mhmm" he heard someone muffle.

At closer inspection he noticed that there were clothes strewn all over and that the closet had eaten half of Micky.

"What are you doing!?" Mike exclaimed.

Micky's head popped out of the closet.

"Sorry Mike, I was looking for a potion book. I can't find it."

"Cool it boy, we have other matters to tend to," the Texan replied to that.

Micky cocked his head in question and stood up.

"What are you talking about?" asked the tousled haired brunette.

"There is a girl in the living room" the Texan replied suddenly realizing how embarrassing the situation was.

"So..." Micky said pushing on for more detail.

Mike didn't know what to say. It puzzled him what he had done.

"Why is she here?" asked Micky breaking Mike out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, that. Well ya see she was sitting in the rain and it was lightnin' and she was crying and I couldn't leave her ya see," Mike rambled.

Micky smiled and punched him lightheartedly in the shoulder. "You're becoming more like Davy each day."

Mike scowled at what he said and lead Micky down the steps to the awaiting girl.

"Mary," said Mike as he cleared his throat, "this is Micky."

Micky took a firm hold of her hand and shook it real hard.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Micky said goofily

She nodded. "Nice to meet you too. Neat place you have here."

"Well, it's all we can afford," Micky grinned, obviously joying the company of the girl. "We don't get paid much. It's hard being a rock 'n roll band in the 1960's"

Just as he said that Mike noticed Mary's face becoming pale. "Th-the 1960's?" she stammered.

"Yeah, it is the decade we're living in," Micky replied jovially, not noticing Mary's discomfort.

"I've got to go," Mary replied quickly as she grabbed her jacket from the back of one the kitchen chairs.

"But you just got here," Mike exclaimed. "It's dark and cold and wet out there. It's not safe."

"I've got to go," she repeated as she quickly walked towards the door.

Before she could reach the door knob, Micky got in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Let me out," she began to cry.

"We're not trying' ta hurt yah. I just found you sitting on a curb. You got anywhere to stay?" Mike asked.

Mary shook her head. She looked like she was almost on the verge of tears.

"The rain isn't an invitin' place." Mike put his hand on Mary's shoulder. There was something odd about her. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

"You can stay here if you don't mind the couch. We don't bite." Micky backed away from the door jabbed her in the side.

Mary nodded, although she didn't seem too sure

Mike had an uneasy feeling about her. He could tell that trouble was just ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"It just was a bad dream," Mary thought as she rolled over on the couch. She was almost afraid to open her eyes.

"On the count of three," she thought. "One...two...three." She yanked her eyes open and a feeling of dread washed over her. She was still in the apartment of that man named Mike. She was still in the nineteen sixties.

Mary threw the covers off of her and walked into the kitchen to read the clock. It was seven-thirty. She yawned a little, not knowing what to do. But just then she heard someone moving in the other room.

"It's too early to be getting up," she heard a man say in a british accent.

Mary froze, not knowing what to do.

Just then a short man with brown hair and thick eyebrows walked into the kitchen. He seemed too groggy to notice Mary standing next to the fridge. He looked into the fridge and scowled when he saw nothing there.

"Geez, it be nice to have something to eat once in a while," he said in a British accent. He turned and that's when he bumped into Mary "Agh!" he shouted, causing them both to jump," Who are you?" He eyed her up and down suspiciously, not sure what to make of her.

"What's all the commotion," a dark blond fellow asked as he walked into the kitchen. A look of shock spread across his face when he saw Mary.

"Who's she?" the blond asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the Brit scoffed

They both looked to her expecting answers.

She swallowed nervously and looked at her feet. "I-I'm Mary."

"That doesn't explain why you're in our kitchen at this hour." The Brit put his hand on his hip and tapped his foot. "You woke me from my sleep."

The blond looked at her sympathetically and smiled a little. "I'm Peter," he offered holding out his hand.

"This is no time for introductions," the Brit said.

"What's all the commotion," Micky echoed down the steps. It was the second time that morning it had been asked.

"I just found a strange lady in our kitchen, that's what."

"Ah, pshaw, she's not stranger. Mike invited her to stay last night," Micky grinned as he slung his arm around Mary.

"Mike's got a girlfriend?" Peter asked excitedly. It had been a while since the strong Texan had had any interest in a girl.

"He says that she isn't, but I know better." Micky winked at Mary, causing her to blush.

"Well, since you're no stranger, I might as well introduce myself," the British man said grumpily, "I'm David."

Mary nodded, unsure of what to say. Everything was strange and new to her.

"Well since almost everyone is up, why don't we make breakfast," Micky said as he brushed his hands together.

"Oh, can I cook Micky?!" Peter asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Oh, no not again. Remember what happened last time," David scowled.

"Umm, after much consideration, maybe I should," Micky said a little too loudly. He did not want to relive that experience. Smoke and flames, everywhere. Just the thought made him shudder. "Peter why don't you show Mary where the bathroom is so she can clean up."

Peter nodded and took ahold of Mary's hand, practically dragging her across the room.

"What am I going to wear?" Mary asked when they reached the door.

"I'm sure Davy has some clothes you can borrow," Peter said cheerfully.

Mary nodded and walked into the bathroom. She was glad that she could have a little time to herself.

Meanwhile Mike lay in his bedroom thinking to himself. He knew there was something off about Mary. He hadn't realized it then, but it seemed as if she shimmered under the light. Now she wasn't exactly the most beguiling woman, but there was something about her that attracted him in a funny way.

Just then he heard a knock on the door. "Mike," he heard David say, "breakfast is ready."

Mike smelled the air, surprised that he didn't smell anything burnt. He jumped out of bed and put on his robe as he walked down the spiral stairs.

"Where's Mary?" Mike asked as he took a seat at the table.

"She's taking a shower," Micky replied as he sat a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Look's good. I'm amazed that you didn't burn anything," Mike commented as he reached to grab one.

Surprisingly, Peter slapped him on the hand. "We should wait for Mary,"he said a a hurt tone

"Fine, okay," Mike scowled. Peter could be too nice sometimes.

"How did you meet her?" David asked. He propped his chin upon his hands and stared at him intently.

Mike swallowed nervously and stared down at his lap. "Well, she was sitting on a street curb in the rain and she didn't have no where else to go, so I invited her to stay the night."

"The classic case of "Her knight in shining armor," Micky commented.

Mike buried his face in his hands.

"It's alright," Peter said as he patted Mike on the back, "We know you were only doing a good deed."

"You like 'er don't you?" Davy asked, still staring.

"She's nice and all... but isn't there something strange about her?" Mike asked the others.

They all fell silent, because yes, there had been something strange about her, now that he had mentioned it.

"Excuse me, but is there anywhere I can put my dirty clothes," they heard a tiny voice ring out.

They all turned their face towards Mary, who was clad in a shirt and a pair of pants, provided by Davy. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded. The glow around her had gotten much brighter. There was something not right about her.

Just then something thumped to the floor next to Mike's feet. Mary rushed to grab it, but Mike had already picked it up.

Mike twisted it around in his hand. It was a small device, with a black front and a gray back. He looked at the side and pushed a button. The screen flashed to life, showing the date and time. "April 24, 2014," he read aloud. He looked up at Mary. "You've got a lot of explainin' ta do."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mary froze, unsure of what to do. Should explain her predicament or run? She decided to choose the latter.

She bolted from the spot in which she was standing and out the door next to the bay window. She made a mental note: running in sand is very difficult.

The Monkees had decided to follow her, even though they were in their pajamas. They didn't know what threat she might pose to anyone else.

"Maybe she's a space alien," Micky wondered aloud, even though he was beginning to get out of breath. Running for long continuous times tired him easily. He was a 99 pound weakling, as he'd heard some say.

When they'd gotten close enough, they reached out and tackled her to the ground.

"Help," Mary yelled.

Mike covered her mouth and all four boys carried her back to the apartment. They sat her in a chair in the living room and began tying her up. They didn't want to take any chances

"Okay, where are you from," Davy asked viciously, getting up into her face.

"Cool it, Davy," Mike said as he pulled him back. Davy could be quite vindictive sometimes.

Micky had somehow managed to get his lab coat and his lenseless glasses on. "I'm going to conduct a few experiments, so don't be nervous."

Mike looked at Mary's face and saw how scared she was becoming. Even though she was something strange, he did find himself starting to like her."Hey Mick, I think that's really unnecessary. I'm pretty sure she's human."

"Or is she?" Davy got close to Mike, looking up at his face with a scowl.

Peter walked behind her and undid the gag. "You promise not to scream?" he asked.

Mary nodded, but as soon as he let it go, she did.

"Peter," Mike hissed, " now Mr. Babbit gonna come up here."

Just then they heard someone banging on the door. "I said no animals allowed! How many times do I have to say it? If there's an animal in here, I'm kicking you O-U-T, out!"

Mike wiped his face with his hand. Why did they always have a nose for trouble? Why couldn't they just live normal lives without crooks, and aliens and people trying to corrupt the town?

"Take her into Peter and Davy's room," Mike whispered as he went and answered the door.

Mr. Babbit strided in and began walking around the apartment. "Where is that animal?"

"Mr. Babbit, that's no animal. See, Peter's sister came in for a visit and she was having some awful dreams and started screaming in her sleep."

"Where is she?" Mr. Babbit asked.

"Well, when she came in, she was kind of sick and we're havin' ta quarrantine her from other people. Nasty stuff. I'd advise you to leave if you don't want to catch it," Mike lied. Lying became easier and easier for Mike. Dealing with bad guys almost everyday did that to you.

"Well, then I best be leaving." Mr. Babbit nodded and then left, slamming the door behind him.

"The coast is clear guys," Mike whispered.

The three other Monkees dragged Mary out of the bedroom-gag now in place-and sat her in the middle of the living room.

Peter walked over to the bay window and shut the curtains that were hanging from it.

Micky drug over a large lap and aimed the light toward her face, as the others turned off the lights in the apartment.

"Where were you the night of September 3, 1943," Micky interrogated, now clad in a detectives uniform.

Mary looked around and noticed that the others were too.

"Micky, she can't talk," Davy said.

"Yeah, but if we undo the gag, she'll scream,"

"But if we don't then we won't get the answers we need."

Mike walked behind her and loosened the gag. "Please don't scream. We're jus' tryin' to get ta the bottom of things."

Mary nodded her head and when the gag came loose, she didn't scream. She trusted Mike. He seemed like the most levelheaded guy in the bunch.

"Now," Mike began, "Who are you,"

"Just as I say. Mary," the young girl replied. "Could you please get that light out of my face. It's hurtin' my eyes.

"No can do," Micky responded to her, "It's part of the procedure.

"Geez, you guys are nutty."

"So, what was that strange device that you were carrying. We don't have anything like that on OUR planet." Davy poked his finger in her face accusingly.

"Look, I'm from this planet, but the other part is, uh, hard to explain." Mary scanned their faces, not sure if they'd believe what she was going to tell them. "See, where I come from is the year 2014."

"You must be joking," all four Monkees said in unison, a slight hint of surprise in their voices.

"It's easier to believe you're a space alien," Micky said as he rubbed his fake mustache

"Well, it's true. I was on my way to vist my aunt in California and I stopped off at a gas station so that I could freshen up a bit. The lights flickered and then somehow I was in the storage room of an insurance angency. I thought it was all a dream."

The expression on Mary's face showed that she was upset. Mike had thought the whole story was fake, but he could tell she was telling the truth. He had a sixth sense for that.

"Wow, you expect us to believe that?" Davy asked incedulously

The whole room fell silent, the whole room holding it's breath.

"Guys," Peter piped up after a while, "I think she's telling the truth."

"Oh Peter, how can you be so trusting?" Davy raised his eyebrows at him.

"She is," Mike said quietly.

If Mike said so, you knew he had to be right. He was a good judge of character and besides that, he was also their leader. Rarely was he wrong about these thing.

The four boys looked at Mike, as if asking if they should help her. Mike nodded his head. They always did have a nose for trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So if you're from the future, what was that weird device you were carrying," asked Davy. Even though he trusted Mike's judgement, he was still a little skeptical of Mary.

"It's a cellphone," Mary replied, not bothering to explain further.

"A cell phone?" Micky flipped it over and over. It sure didn't look like a phone to him.

"Maybe if you untie me, I can show you how it works," Mary suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Peter went behind her and began trying to undo all the knots. It was a little difficult since he wasn't even sure how he tied them to begin with.

"Here, let me." Mike yanked the ropes from Peter's hands, irritated with the pace he was going at. Everything about this situation was bothering him. He didn't like being left in the dark about things like this.

"What I'd like to know is the reason why she has a weird glow to her skin," David said to no one in particular.

"I'm glowing?" Mary asked in disbelief, "How is that even possible?"

"It is sweetheart and frankly my eyes are hurtin' from it," Mike muttered behind her. "Micky can you possibly turn off that lamp and open the curtains."

Micky got up from the couch where he was sitting and went to the bay windows to open the curtains. "You know she'd be pretty useful around her. We could turn off all the lights and use her as a lamp." Micky snickered a little at his own joke. He looked around and saw that the others weren't as amused. "Well, I'm just trying to make light of things. Get it, make light of things." He looked around and still no one thought it was funny. He shrugged his shoulders and then pulled open the curtains. Even he couldn't break the somber tone in the room.

"Well, how're we suppose to get 'er back to where she belongs," Davy asked. His grumpy mood from earlier that morning had dissipated and was now replaced with that of worry.

"I think," Mike said as he undid the last knot,"that we should eat breakfast. No use worrying about something we can't fix now."

The three other Monkees nodded and then began turning on the lights in the apartment.

Mary got up from her chair after Mike was finished and began rubbing her wrists. Boy did they know how to tie ropes tight.

"You know, it is very peculiar. I'm going to have too research some things. Have you had any other odd side effects?" Micky asked Mary. Suddenly he was in a lab coat and was wearing his lens less glasses again.

"No, not really," she replied.

"It's strange though. It doesn't make sense. I've read about time travelling. I haven't read anywhere about glowing because of it."

"Maybe it's because no one has successfully performed it yet. Or even if they had successfully performed it, it hasn't been recorded," Mary scowled. She was getting a little bit irritated.

"Nobody has invented a time machine yet?" Micky was oddly surprised. He'd figured that they'd at least have made something like that, what, forty-nine years into the future.

"No. We have come pretty far, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. You have to be travelling at like the speed of light or something." Mary ran her hand through her hair.

"You're a scientific phenomenon. I'm really going to have to do some tests on you," Micky said excitedly as he began to approach her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not a lab rat." Mary was backed up against a wall. She had no way to escape.

"Micky, got get dressed or somethin'. You can perform your scientific experiments later. You don't need to put this young lady through anymore then she has been right now." Mike gave Mary a small smile and then pulled Micky away.

After he had left the room, Mike led her to the kitchen table and handed her a plate of pancakes.

Mary shook her head and continued rubbing her wrists. They were awfully sore. It was at that moment that Mary noticed they were both alone. A lot had happened since the night before. Just thinking about it made her head spin. Yet, she was glad that the Texan fellow named Mike had come and picked her up from that curb.

"The other guys and me have been in a lot of scuffles," Mike said finally said aloud.

Mary nodded, suddenly feeling shy. Of course it was her natural demeanor, but something about Mike really brought it out.

"That's how come we can tie ropes so good. See we're always running into villains. It's quite comical." Mike smiled. But despite his efforts, Mary didn't seem any better.

"I guess I really can't understand what yer goin' through. I've never been uprooted from my generation and then thrown into another." Mike swallowed. Talking about feelings wasn't really his bag. That's where Peter usually came in.

"Well," Mary spoke up in a small voice, "It's very nice of you to be helpin' me. Where I'm from, nobody is very trustable. Nobody goes out of their way for another person. And even then it is very dangerous since there are people of the helpee end that can mean harm to the helper. But I'm jus' saying thanks."

Mary looked at Mike and their eyes locked. It almost was like time had stopped. Mike could see all the fear, and desperation that she was trying to desperately hide.

"We're always here to help, even if we happen to get hurt along the way." Mike grabbed ahold of Mary's hand across the table and patted it. It seemed like the right thing to do at a moment like this.

"Awh, aren't they the cutest," they heard Micky's voice ring out from the balcony up above.

Mary yanked her hand away and turned the brightest shade of red Mike had ever seen.

Micky slid down the bannister and took a seat next to Mary at the table. "You know Mike, if she wasn't decade younger then you, I'd say you'd make a great couple.

Mike scowled at Micky and turned to see Davy and Peter, cracking up in the corner of the kitchen.

"I was only tryin' ta make her feel better," Mike defended as he stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Davy walked over to Mike and reached up to put a hand on Mike's shoulder. It was quite hard because of the height differences. "It's alright Mike. We all got girls that we are fond of."

"Well, you certainly have quite a few." Mike began walking away and headed up the spiral staircase to his bedroom to get dressed. He went over the day's agenda in his mind and remembered that they had a gig at Pop's that evening. Despite the situation that Mary was in, life for them still had to go on. They still had a job to do.


	5. Chapter 5

5

That afternoon of the same day, Micky continued working on his own secret project-a time machine. Since Mike would not allow him to work on his science projects at the pad, he was forced to work in the dim lighting of an abandoned building a few blocks down from where they lived. Although it wasn't his ideal laboratory, it was very spacious and gave him plenty of room for many different experiments.

The other Monkees had no idea that was what he spent his Saturday afternoon's doing. He had been working on it for a couple months, but Mary's arrival made it an even more important task then the gig that Mike had reminded them was tonight.

Micky scratched his head and looked at the various things in front of him on the floor. Was building this time machine futile? Was it even worth trying? Suddenly he remembered the cellphone that Mary had brought along with her. Even though he didn't know a lot about it, something in his gut told him that it would be vital to this machine. It was her only link to the future, the only proof that made the others believe she was telling the truth.

Micky got up from his sitting position on the floor and decided it was high time he told the others about the machine. He looked out the windows of the building to make sure nobody was watching. When he saw the coast was clear, he exited and began running quickly to the pad.

Meanwhile, the other Monkees were getting ready to practice on the bandstand in the apartment.

"Where's Micky," Mike asked irritatedly. When it came to being on time for something, Micky rarely was.

"Oh, he went out. Didn't say where," Peter replied as he strummed at his bass a little.

"Hey guys, I've got something to show you."

All the boys looked at Micky, who had just bursted through the door.

"Where have you been? It's time t'practice," Mike scolded, "When will you ever show up on time?"

"Come on guys, it's really important," Micky pleaded. Suddenly he noticed that Mary wasn't in the room. "Hey guys's where's Mary?"

Peter, Davy and Mike looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They hadn't seen her since breakfast, when she had announced that she was going outside.

"Mary? Mary?" Micky began calling throughout the house, as he opened doors and slammed them shut.

"She couldn't have gone far. She hardly knows the area," Davy said as he got down from the bandstand and joined Micky in his search.

"Come on Pete, let's go check outside," Mike said.

They both walked out the door next to the bay window and headed for the beach.

"Mary?" Peter called out, "Mary!"

"What?" They heard someone shout back. It sounded like it was coming from the huge rock that many of the Monkees had used for thinking

As they approached, they saw Mary was sitting there.

"Why were you gone so long. Micky's got something important to show us," Mike told her in a reprimanding tone.

Mary nodded,but didn't say a word.

They all walked up to the beach house and entered to find that it was in a mess.

"We found her," Peter called out.

Micky and Davy suddenly appeared out from under a pile of clothes.

"Oh, my we were worried." Davy let out a breath of relief and then turned to Micky. "So what was it you were going to show us?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Follow me men and lady," Micky said as he began marching out of the door.

They marched all the way to the abandoned building. It wasn't until they reached it, that Mary noticed that the four Monkees were in camouflage military uniforms. It still mystified her how they did that, but she decided not to dwell on it. They had more pressing matters to tend to.

"I don't think we're suppose to be here," Peter said as they entered the building.

"Aw, pshaw, I've been coming here for the last six months and I still haven't been caught," Micky said.

"And what exactly have you been doing here for the last six months," Mike asked when he saw the state of the room they were standing in.

There were scorch marks all over the walls and parts of things scattered on the floor. A table with a bunsen burned was set up in one corner and another table with different test tubes was in another. But what caught the attention of them all was the strange contraption that was in the middle of the room.

"Well, you see, since Mike won't allow me to do my scientific experiments in the pad anymore," Micky began, "I found myself a building where I could do conduct them. See for the past six months, I've been coming here and working on a time machine. I haven't made much progress, but I think that Mary may be able to help."

"Me?" Mary gasped in surprised. She knew nothing about science, so how could she help make a dent in this project?

"You still have that cell phone thing?" Micky asked.

Mary nodded and pulled it out of her pocket, where she had put it after Mike had returned it.

"I'm probably going to need that," Micky said.

Mary handed it to him and he flipped it over and over and smiled deviously.

"I'm going to have to dismantle it. I haven't had any leads on what to do in months, but you came along and saved the day." Micky's grin widened as he thought about the possibilities.

"Well, that's fine and dandy Micky, but we still have a gig tonight." Mike sighed impatiently and tapped his foot.

"Isn't sending a girl back to the future more important then a gig. We have a chance to touch history," Micky argued in an excited tone.

"I don't care. We still have t'get food on the table. We still have t'pay rent. Whether she's here or there doesn't make a difference."

Even though Mike sounded a like he didn't care, deep down, he did. It's just the impossibleness of the situation was bothering him. And Mary. Even though he had only known her a couple of hours, something about her caught him up. He didn't expect the situation she'd bring. He didn't expect her to capture his heart so fast. So far, everything about his life had been normal, but then one night he had to go for a cruise and find a girl in the rain.

"Come on guys, let's go," Mike said defeated. It was too frustrating being a hero all the time

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the others, Trouble had just been watching what they had been doing in the abandoned building.

"Yes," Trouble said, "she will do well for my next experiment. She's perfect."

Trouble just so happened to go by the name of Dr. Marcovich.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ever since the Monkees had ruined his plan of smuggling Dr. Schnitzler out of the country and landed him in jail, Dr. Marcovich had vowed to get revenge. He had been watching them closely for the past eight months and knew their daily activities well. He didn't know about the time machine that Micky had been building, but he knew that the girl they called Mary was from the future. He knew how valuable she was and he just had to have her.

"Bruno, we are to kidnap her tonight," Dr. Marcovich said to his assistant when he walked back to their car. "They are playing a gig tonight and in the crowd of people we will smuggle her out easily."

Bruno nodded and began driving away.

In the time that had happened, the four Monkees and Mary began walking to the pad.

"Don't worry Mary, we'll get you back home," Peter told her reassuringly.

Mary nodded, but didn't find much consolation in what he had said. She had thought Mike cared about what happened to her, but alas, her judgement was off. It was always off. Every time she thought she found a nice guy, she quickly found out that all he cared about was himself. It almost made her want to cry, but she didn't. She was walking along the streets of 1960 Malibu and there was nothing she could do but stay strong.

When they reached the pad, the four Monkees went to the bandstand and picked up their instruments. After what Mike had said, there seemed to be a somber tone hovering in the air. None of them felt much like playing at their gig that night, but they knew they had to in order to pay rent and get food on the table. Just like Mike said.

"Let's start with "Mary, Mary," Mike said.

The others nodded and began playing halfheartedly. Nobody seemed to have their heart into it Mike observed.

The song soon ended and one led to another. "Auntie Grizelda" to "Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" to "Papa Gene's Blues."

After they finished practicing, they began packing up their instruments. With help from Mary, the job went faster, even with their usual Monkee shenanigans.

"You can come along too Mary," Davy said through the doorway when he noticed that she was sitting alone in the living room.

"I can stay. I've been causing a lot of trouble anyways," Mary replied as she looked at her feet

Davy approached her and took a seat on the couch next to her. "You haven't been causing any trouble. Mike's just in a bad mood. He always is when we're short on money."

Mary nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Look, Mary, I'm not going to make you go, but I would like you to. You're a pretty groovy girl."

Mary smiled a little and allowed Davy to drag her to the Monkee Mobile.

"What was taking you so long?" Micky asked. "Were you making out or something," he joked.

Mary blushed a little and took a seat in the back with Peter.

Mike pulled out of the driveway and looked at the mirror. He was headed for a heartache with that girl.

When they arrived at Pop's, he greeted them at the door and showed them where to set their things. Pop usually gave them work when they struck out anywhere else. He was eternally grateful for what they had done in order to save his restaurant.

"Who is this young lady with you?" Pop asked. He hadn't seen her around before.

"This is our friend Mary. She's new here and we decided to show her the local hangouts," Davy lied in a smooth voice.

Pop nodded and left them so they could set up their instruments.

"This is a neat place. Nothing like I've ever seen," Mary commented to no one in particular.

The restaurant had grey-blue walls and the furniture was arranged around the white stage that was off to the left side of the room from where you entered. There were tables scattered about and an empty space in front of the stage for dancing.

"Just your average discotheque," Peter responded as he took Micky's tom-tom out of it's case.

"Pete, how many times do I have to tell you, don't touch my drum set!" Micky said as he slapped Peter's hands away.

"I was just trying to help," Peter protested a little teary eyed

"Last time you 'tried to help,' you broke his drum set." Davy rolled his eyes.

The boys continued setting up while Mary walked around the room. It was before opening time, so nobody was in the room except the five.

"Hey, I jus' wanted to apologize for what I said earlier," Mary heard someone say in a Texas accent.

Mary turned around and came face to face with Mike.

"It's jus' I don't know how t'help and there are other things that need to get done," Mike began to ramble.

"That's fine," Mary said in a small voice, "I forgive you."

Mike took ahold of her hand and they both locked eyes for a moment. In that short moment, Mary saw that he really meant what he said. Despite his strong, surly exterior, he was just as scared as she was about things. About the future and what lied ahead of them.

"Hey Mike, we need you on the bandstand," Micky called out, "It's almost time for Pop to open."

They both turned to see the others were watching them and smiling mischievously. They always gave him trouble about these things.

"I guess I ought to go." Mike let go of her hand and joined the others on the bandstand.

Pop walked across the room and unlocked the door and switched the sign from closed to open. Quickly the room became crowded with lots of teens who wanted to dance.

Mary took a seat and watched as the boys played. She had several guys who asked her if she wanted to dance, but she declined. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

Suddenly she felt someone cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but wasn't able to

"Don't say a word," a voice hissed in her ear.

Mary looked at the Monkees and prayed that they would get her telepathic message somehow and he way. She was pulled harshly from her chair and in that moment her prayer was answered. She saw Peter look her way just as someone gagged her. She struggled to get free from the persons grip, but then felt a pinch in her arm. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

After the song had finished, Peter looked back to where Mary was sitting and saw that the chair was empty. Something told him that this was not a good sign. When he had looked over while they were playing, he noticed a man had had his hand clamped over her mouth. He hadn't thought anything of it at the moment, but now, after they were finished playing he knew it meant trouble.

"Hey, Micky," Peter said as he tapped Micky's shoulder, " there's something I need to tell you."

"Not now Peter," Micky hissed back. It was time for their break and Micky had almost gotten a number from a girl he had admired while drumming.

"It involves Mary. I think something bad happened."

Micky looked over at him, a little shocked, and then turned to the lady he was speaking to. "Excuse me for a moment." Micky led Peter over to the stage area and turned his back to the girl. "What are you talking about Peter?" Micky asked irritatedly.

"Well, while we were performing, I saw a man with his hand around Mary's mouth from behind and when I turned away they were gone," Peter relayed in the calmest tone he could manage.

"Maybe, they're friends or something," Micky said, although he wasn't convinced and he couldn't remember why.

"Micky, if she's not from around here, then why would she have friends?" Peter asked timidly.

"Let's wait until the gig ends and see if she shows up. Maybe she got cute and cuddly with a guy."

They both shrugged their shoulders and joined the others who had just began to assemble on stage. As they continued playing throughout the night, Micky and Peter didn't see any sight, nor hair of the gig ended, the boys packed their things and headed towards the car.

"Have you guys seen Mary?" Mike asked as they reached the car.

"No, I haven't seen 'er," Davy said.

"Peter thinks she disappeared," Micky said jokingly as he hopped into the car.

"Whad'ya mean?" Mike asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Micky and Peter.

"Well, I saw a man cover her mouth from behind and then when I turned my back she was gone," Peter said nervously.

Mike face-palmed himself and stared incredulously. "That's a sure sign of a kidnapping."

"Well I thought it was a friend," Micky defended in a pouty way.

"How can you be so dense? She's from the future! How could she know anybody from around here?"

So that's what he didn't remember about her. Sometimes things got messed up in Micky's brain.

"What did he look like?" Mike asked Peter.

"He had dark hair and a beard. Wore a black suit," Peter recited like he was reading a book.

"Let's go in and search for some sort of clue. Who know's, maybe we'll find something," Mike said with desperation.

They walked back into the restaurant and Peter led them to where Mary was Monkees checked the area out throughly, but found nothing except crumbs and a crumpled receipt.

"Where could she have gone?" Mike puzzled scratching his head. He couldn't imagine what a person would want with a girl like Mary, but it hurt his heart just wondering

* * *

When Mary woke up, she was unsure of where she was. At first she thought she was in her bedroom back home, but her bedroom certainly wasn't dark, damp and she got up from the floor, she felt very sore. It felt she had run a marathon.

"Look's like our subject is awake," she heard a voice say.

She turned her head in the general direction of the voice and as her eyes adjusted, she saw the figure of a male who was wearing a lab coat and had a pointed beard.

"Am I in hell?" she asked quietly. She had always believed herself to be a good girl.

The man cackled. "No, but you will be." He cackled again and left.

Mary sat in the corner and began crying. All of it was getting to her. What had she done to deserve this? All she wanted to do was be at home in her bed, cuddling in her sheet. But no she was stuck in this damp prison, that may or may not be hell, in the 1960's.

* * *

It was the morning of the next day and the Monkees still had no lead on where Mary could have been taken.

As Davy was perusing the morning paper, something caught his eye."Hey guys, come here and look at this."

The three other Monkees crowded around him and looked at the headline of the article.

"Dr. Marcovich Begins Research On Time Travelling," Micky read aloud.

They all look at one another and continue reading. It said that Dr. Marcovich wanted to research the effect of speed on how fast time went. Someone had willing volunteered to be his guinea pig. Somehow that article was just too coincidental with Mary's disappearance.

"It says that he's conducting research in the Institute of Science," Mike conveyed.

"So, let's go find her." Davy got up from his chair and headed towards the front door.

"Cool it Tiny, we're not even sure that she's the "lab rat," Mike said as he crossed his arms.

"Aw, come on Mike, you know that it's too ironic," Davy defended.

"But what if we're wrong and we end up making fools of ourselves."

"Okay, first off Mike, when have we ever been wrong about these things?"

"We havent but-"

"And secondly when have you ever been worried about making fools out yourself?"

"I haven't but-"

"But what Mike?" Davy raised his eyebrow. "It's clear that we should make some sort of plan of action."

"Hey guys look what I found in the kitchen drawer," Peter called out. He brought it over to the kitchen table and spread it out. "It's a map for the Institute of Science."

Davy smirked a little and looked at Mike who just seemed dumbfounded.

"Well, I'll be!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's definitely a sure sign we should go and find her," Micky said in a jovially voice.

Some force that was unbeknown to them wanted them to find Mary. It was a force that had been with them since they had grouped together and began getting into all sorts of messes. Whether it be running for mayor to keep other peoples homes from being torn down, or saving a Princess's life. Call if magic, call it sorcery, but it certainly was strange.

"Peter and Micky go stake out the place so that we have an idea of how it runs," Mike began, stepping up to his rightful position, "After that we'll make our plans.

And so their mission began.


End file.
